Their World Born From The Ashes Of Ours
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: The Mayans were right, the world ended in 2012. But, fourteen people survived. The first ten awoke immediatly to the new world, but four others were trapped in ice, and awoke, 1,906 years later. This, is their story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the fifth story I'm going to be working on while working on four others, so don't hate me if I don't update often, please?

Disclaimer: I own nohing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alice! Time to get up! You're going to be late for school!" My mother yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, literally. I fell onto my back on the floor, but that was always my normal way of getting out of bed, on schooldays at least. I rolled onto my stomache and pushed myself off the floor and put my blankets back onto the bed. I then trudged to my own bathroom that was linked to my room and closed the door. I got a shower and brushed my teeth. I then grabbed my green brush and pulled it through my long platinum blonde hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my silver eyes staring back at me. I then glanced at my pale skin and muttered to myself, "They're right, I do like a ghost..." I then glanced at my abnormally shaped birthmark. It went over my left eye and even had a pentagram on it. Seriously, how many birthmarks are shaped like pentagrams?

I quickly finished up in the bathroom and went back into my room and slipped on my pentagram necklace. Each point had a small ruby on it. I then slipped on a black and white striped sweater that clung tightly to me, showing off my shape, and then wore some dark blue jeans. I then slipped on my favorite pair of black leather gloves, then put on my favorite red and black toe-socks and grabbed my binder and purse, I went down the stairs and saw my mom had already prepared breakfast.

At the breakfast table, was Lance. He had his back towards me and his long red hair was laying against his back and he had on a neon orange shirt, neon green pants, and neon-ish red shoes.

I walked over to the table on the opposite side of Lance and asked, "Did we have any homework? I can't remember..."

"Nope." Lance answered as he greedily ate up the eggs my mom had made him. Lance and I were friends since I had moved to Japan three years ago. When I first met him, I thought he was gay, turned out he was straight, just crazy. He always wore a dark green bandana over his right eye and he had a strange... how do I phrase it... A strange, 'ritual', for Monday through Friday. Just to cause chaos at school, he had named a special event for each day.

Madness Monday: He dubbed you had to wear completely mismatched outfits that day.

Toot'n tuesday: He always somehow mnaged to hide a fake fart box in each of the classrooms and had it go off every now and again. Some people would help by bringing whoopee cushions and hiding them somewhere.

Wing'n it Wednesday: He dressed up as a bird. Where he got the costume, I'm not sure... But about fifty other students got bird costumes too. And he would have, 'Bird is the word' Playing over and over through one of his 'fart boxes'.

Neon Thursday: Basicially, you had to wear neon colors. Hence, his outfit.

The most disturbing of them all, Free balling Friday: You could wear anything EXCEPT underwear. It was even more disturbing the day he decided to wear a kilt... Ever since then, I had a newfound fear of friday the thirteenth...

My mom placed a practical buffet in front of me that consisted of, two plates of scrambled eggs, four slices of toast, a plate of bacon, two slices of french toast, three bowls of cereal, and five glasses of orange juice. I ate everything in less than ten minutes and said, "Thank you for the meal."

My mom just handed me my lunch box and sang, "Hurry up Alice~ You're going to be late for school~"

"Thanks," I said to my mom as she handed Lance a lunch box.

"Thanks mama!~" Lance sang.

"Hey, she's my mom!" I faked a pout and my mom laughed.

"I can be the mom of both of you~" My mom sang with a smile. "You should leave now, you don't want to be late~"

"Bye!" I called as I went out the door with Lance close behind.

"Bye-bye mama-san!" Lance called out.

"You know, anyone who sees you and doesn't know you would probably think you're gay." I stated.

"Let them be judgemental." Lance said, "Because no matter what, it still has the word 'mental' in it." I rolled my eyes.

We continued walking towards school, talking about the recent projects and how many days of school were left. About halfway there, we ran into 'John' and Lanette. They had been walking hand in hand and were about to kiss when Lance jumped between them and yelled, "Michelle!"

"BAKA USAGI!" 'John' yelled as he punched Lance in the face. I laughed at Lance's dumbfounded expression as he laid on the ground. 'John' wasn't Michelle's real name. It was supposed to me Michael, but a nurse spelled it wrong, hence the girly name. So, he used the first part of his last name, 'Johnson'.

He probably would've had a lot of grief when he was younger, but I was told that any time a kid teased him about it, they ended up in the hospital for at least a month. And at first glance, some people might actually mistake him for a girl. He had long midnight blue hair and he always had it in a ponytail. He also had a slim figure.

The girl he had been walking with, Lanette, was his girlfriend. They had been dating for about two years before I met them. Lanette had long, dark green hair that she always had in pigtails. Her eyes were a dark purple. I inwardly groaned as I noticed she was also following Lance's ritual of, Neon Thursday. She was completely dressed up in neon green.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as I strode up beside Lanette.

"Hey Alice. I do believe the sky is up." Lanette answered as she pointed up towards the sky.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know what else is funny?" I asked them as Lance got up and walked over to us.

"Your face?" John stated, more than asked.

I slightly glared at him, then said, "No, I lost the game!"

John, 'tch'-ed, Lanette groaned, and Lance said, "Aww, you suck..."

We started heading towards school, talking about upcoming projects and the likes.

When we arrived at school, we were immediatly seperated from each other as the 'annoying' girls at school crowded us.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaassse Alice?" One girl asked.

"You look just like Allen! You'd be a perfect cosplayer!" Another begged.

"Come on Alice, just once?" Another one asked. I inwardly groaned. The anime convention was two days away and everyone wanted me, Lance, John, and Lanette to dress up as some characters from D. Gray Man. I was not a particular fan of anime or manga, so I answered plain and simple, "No."

They continued to crowd and beg me, so I pushed through the crowd while saying no and finally got to my locker, then first period class before the bell rang. When the anime obsessed fangirls left, I slumped into my seat and felt someone poke my arm from my left. I turned my head, already knowing who it was, and asked, "What Lance?"

"Why are they so obsessed with these characters?" Lance asked.

I stared at him with a look that said, 'You're kidding, right?'. I sighed when he didn't get the telepathic message, so I said, "How would I know? I'm not one of them."

Lance shrugged, then everything quited down as the lesson began.

"Alright class, since you're my advanced math group, I'll make a deal with you since it's almost the end of school. If ninety percent of you get a ninety five or higher on the test, I'll dye my hair pink." Mr. Tangri said.

Everyone stayed quiet and someone coughed.

"Are all of you seriously not that interested in science?" Mr. Tangri asked.

I pouted since I would've been thrilled to see our oh-so-serious yet annoying science teacher have pink hair. I looked at Lance and we had a brief telepathic like converstion with our eyes. He sighed in defeat and I cheered on the inside. I knew my plan would work since most of the kids in class were manga obsessed fangirls. But I decided to raise the stakes, so I rose mu hand and Mr. Tangri said, "Yes Alice?"

"If ninety five percent of us get a ninety five percent or higher, will you dye your hair pink _and_ shave it into a mohawk?" I asked.

"Sure, I doubt that it'll happen with how much optimism this class has." Mr. Tangri answered.

"Then," I said with a mischivious glint in my eyes, "Can I make a quick announcement?" Mr. Tangri raised his eyebrow, but gestured for me to go ahead. So, I stood up and went up to the front of the room and faced the class. I cleared my throat and said, "All of you D. Gray Man obsessed fangirls, listen up. If we get everyone in this class to score ninety five percent on this test, Lance, Lanette, John and I will dress up as the D. Gray Man characters and go to the anime convention."

The whole class erupted into squeals of pure delight and I cringed. Self sacrifice was sometimes nessecary for a worthy cause.

I immediatly returned to my seat and the test was handed out. Lance and I easily breezed through it. We both had photographic memories, so it was easy to remember what we had gone over. The other students were struggling and some were copying off others tests and some were somehow discreatly looking in their textbooks.

At the end of class, everyone turned in their test and we left for period two. Lance went off to do, whatever it is crazy people needed taco sauce and condoms for. I sat down in the back of the classroom for period two, and not even ten seconds later, the hallway erupted into fangirl squeals. Lance came running into the classroom, also squealing. He ran over to me and exclaimed, "Guess what happened!"

"Either John admitted he was gay, or you were able to trick someone into wearing a condom filled with taco sauce." I stated boreedly.

"No! Mr. Konji proposed to Miss Blevs!" Lance squealed. "And she said yes!"

"Good for them." I said, not really concerned with what happened.

School continued normally, but at the end of the day, there was an announcement that worried me greatly.

Mr. Tangri's voice boomed on the overhaed announcements, "Since everyone in my advanced class got a hundred percent on their test, I will be coming into school tomorrow with a pink mohawk," At this, some kids laughed, "But all of you going to the anime convention saturday get to dress up Lance, Alice, John, and Lanette."

The school erupted into excited screeches. John glared at me from across the classroom and I chuckled nervously. The bell rang and I immediatly made a run for it. I heard John's footsteps right behind me.

"MOYASHI!" He yelled at me as he followed in close pursuit.

"Don't kill me!" I fake pleaded while I was cracking up on the inside. I guess that's how Lance felt everytime he angered John. I laughed ot loud and John yelled, "You are so dead!"

I ran out the school doors and started down the streets. Bad move. With no traffic of students, John was catching up fast. I turned a corner and started sprinting, then I heard John yelp in surprise and I turned to see him tackled to the ground by Lance and Lanette.

"Thanks guys." I said as I walked over to them.

"You have some explaining to do." Lanette stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday flew by, and it was now saturday morning. There were a million and seven fangirls at my house dressing up me, Lance, Lanette, and John. They complained about my hair being too long, but I told them if they cut it, I'd kill them.

They reluctantly allowed me to keep my hair the same length it was, and when they insisted on painting my arm red, I said I'd rather wear gloves. An argument ensued, and I won. I looked at the buttons on the outfit I was wearing and saw they had, 'Allen Walker', carved onto the back of each of them.

I waited for the others in the living room while a million fangirls took pictures of me. When Lance came out, I examined him and saw he had his 'special' hammer in a pocket on the side of his outfit. I also realized his hair was cut.

"But! How?" I exclaimed.

Lance shrugged and said, "I didn't mind having it cut. Did you know the person I'm dressed as is called Lavi? No last name. It's kind of weird..."

"What's weird is having to wear a skirt when you're a guy." John said as he enered the living room. Lance and I almost cracked up at the fact he actually was wearing a skirt. He also had his sword 'Mugen' at his side.

"It's not that bad." Lanette said as she entered the living room, wearing a much shorter skirt and her black ballet shoes.

John 'tch'-ed and turned his head away.

The fangirls surrounded John and Lanette and started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

John glared at them, but kissed her anyway. It lasted a total of ten seconds and over a thousand photos were taken.

I then heard murmurs of 'Yaoi' amongst the fangirls and they slowly turned towards me and Lance expectantly.

"Eh? What?" I said as I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead.

"Kiss." A girl in the front of the crowd said. She started chanting kiss, then a few people joined in and it eventually turned into the whole mob.

"Wait! No! We're not together like them! You've got it all wrong!" I said. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulders and turned to see Lanette. I was relieved for a moment, until she said, "Payback."

She pushed me forward as John pushed Lance towards me. Our lips crashed together as we ran into each other and I immediatly turned and felt a red blush burn on my cheeks.

"I'll get you for that Lanette!" I yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the convention and we hadn't even been there for half an hour when the ground started to shake.

"An earthquake?" I shouted.

"Since when do earthquakes have lava?" John yelled out as he pointed to the north and we saw lava coming towards us.

I said, "Oh,"

"Shit." Lance finished.

"But there's snow!" Lanette said as she pointed towards the south. We looked and saw the snow coming towards us like a wave.

"We're gpoing to be burried alive before being burned to a crisp!" Lance shouted.

Before we could react, the snow actually did bury us, and we thought we were goners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ending summary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four cosplayers, Alice, Lance, John, and Lanette, had no idea, they were actually alive. Alive, but in a form of unstable cryogenic sleep in the snow as it turned to ice.

It had been 2012 when they went to that convention, and little did they know, they would be some of the few to survive the end of the world. They will wake up, one thousand nine hundred and six years later, to find themselves in a similar situation as the characters from D. Gray Man.

Problem was, decades of no use would cause slight brain damage, namely, amnesia. When they awake, they will know nothing of their past.

During the time frozen, Alice's left arm had not been frozen in ice, leaving it exposed. Somehow, it stayed attached, no animals stole it. A green gem floated by, and landed on her hand and implanted itself there.

One has to wonder, is this coincidence? Fate? Or is there another hand at play here...


	2. Chapter 2

There was no tomorrow. There was no light. Wasn't this the end that the Mayans had predicted? But yet, why did I feel so warm? No, my hand, my arm was warm. I was frozen, cold. I didn't realize the own truth of my words.

There was no air, no matter how hard I tried to breath. I was alive for the moment, but slowly slipping away. I would've been crying, but I couldn't move, there was too much pressure around me. I slowly slipped into a state of unconcioussness, sure I was going to die.

_This is the end... _I thought to myself.

_No,_ A voice in my head said, _This is only the begining._

_Great,_ I thought to myself, _I get to die as a last minute skitzofrenic..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip of 1,906 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was somewhere. Where, I wasn't sure. The last thing I could remember was being cold, painfully cold. But now... Now I felt warm. I could hear the crackle of a fire burning in a fire place and there were a pair of faint voices, probably in another room. I then realized I was breathing, and that it felt so sweet at that moment. I greedily took in a deep breath of air and held it for a moment to savor the delightful feeling. I slowly let out the breath and couldn't help but feel so good to be alive at that moment. Why, I wasn't sure.

Being bored with just lying there, I tried to get up, but realized I couldn't move. Everytime I tried, a shocking amount of pain jolted through my body. My left arm was the only exception, but then again, I couldn't feel it. It was numb, and I wasn't even sure if I still had it. I tried opening my eyes, but found it to be an impossible task.

I felt something warm and wet sliding down my cheeks from my eyes and realized I was crying. A small sob escaped my throat. Why I was crying was a mystery to me. I felt like I was missing something... Like I had lost something, no, someone, lots of someones important to me. I tried remembering who, but then realized I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember my name.

"Ah! Dad, she's crying!" A feminine voice exclaimed, although it was not loud. I heard someone walk over to beside me and felt them grab my right wrist and check my pulse. I was then crying out of pain since their hands felt burning hot.

"Elda, careful. She's still recovering from frostbite." A gruff man's voice said.

"Oh, Gomenesai stranger." The girl whom I now knew was Elda, said to me. "Nei nei stranger, can you hear me?"

I tried nodding my head, but it was to painful, so I tried to talk. To my amazement, I could.

"Yes." My voice was raspy and sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

"Dad! Did you hear that? She's awake!" Elda exclaimed. "My name's Elda, what's yours?" Elda asked me.

"I..." I croaked out, "I can't remember..."

This was rewarded with silence, then Elda's father spoke up and asked, "What were you doing that made you have to be that far up Mount Everest? If you were climbing it, you weren't properly prepared."

"I don't remember anything, and it's painful to talk... I'm just really tired right now..." I said before slipping back into unconcioussness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up agan and heard the fire still crackling. I opened my eyes and was glad I was actually able to. I scanned the room and saw there were three other bed besides the one I was on. I sat up to get a better view of the room and felt stiff and sore.

_It's like I haven't moved in years..._ I thought to myself.

_It's because you haven't._ A voice in my head said to me. I let out a yelp of surprise and one of the other occupants of one of the beds stirred.

The voice's laugh echoed through my head and I whispered to it, "Who are you?"

_My my, I haven't introduced myself yet, but like you, I don't have a name. At least, not for now._ It replied.

"What do you mean, 'not for now.'?" I asked it.

It laughed again and said, _Patience is a virtue..._

"And I've got none." I said, but the voice didn't reply.

_Great, I got ditched by a , that's pretty... weak. _I thought to myself. I then put my right hand over my face, then remembered how my left arm had been numb, or missing... I quickly looked at where it was supposed to be and was relieved to see I still had it. I was curious though, as to why it was wrapped in bandages. I tried moving it, but all that happened was a small twitch from my pinky finger.

My eye twitched in frustration and I thought to myself that the bandages might be constricting movement, so I slowly started unwrapping it. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the rough, scaly, almost blood red object that was my left arm. I had unwrapped the bandages down to my wrist and I was almost too shocked to continue any farther. But, I swallowed the building fear I had and closed my eyes and pulled the last of the bandages off my hand. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see my hand was the same as my arm, the only difference being that it had a green glowing cross on it. I gaped at it a while, then came back to my senses and thought, _This is my arm? What the hell happened to it?_

I tried moving it again, and it seemed to actually do what I told it, although, not without a short delay. If I told it to clench into a fist, it took five seconds to clench into a fist. I then tried lifting the covers with it, but realized it had no strength what-so-ever. I sighed, then stood up and felt my legs tingle some. I noticed some clothes beside my bed and briefly thought I was naked, but upon looking down, I saw that someone had changed me into warmer clothes for winter weather. I slowly trudged along to the pile of clothes that were beside my bed and I picked them up, but when I did, a button fell off the cloak thing. I lifted it up, but got a glance at the back of it. Inscribed on the back was, 'Allen Walker'.

"Is that my name?" I asked myself aloud. _Allen Walker... Sounds familiar enough..._ I thought to myself.

"I guess that's my name." I stated to myself. I then looked at the person that had been on the bed beside me. It was a girl and she had long green hair that pooled out around her. I walked over to the pile of clothes beside her bed and checked one of the buttons. Inscribed on the back was, 'Lenalee Lee'. I looked at the girl that was Lenalee, then glanced at the other two beds. There were two boys in the beds. One had fiery red hair the was short and naturally spiked out and was wearing a dark green bandana that covered his right eye, and the other had long dark blue, almost black, hair. I checked the buttons on the clothes beside their beds and found out the long haired boy was named 'Yu Kanda' and the red headed boy was called, 'Lavi'. I was surprised he didn't have a last name.

My stomache growled loudly, letting me know it wanted food. It was then that I realized how hungry I was.

I stumbled over to the door and was aboout to turn the handle, but then I realized I should start practicing using my left hand. So, I reached out with my left hand and turned the handle slightly, and realized my hand couldn't turn it anymore. I stood there for about five minutes, trying to get my hand to open the door. I needed to build up strength in it and this was becoming painfully obvious to me with each passing second. I was about to give up, but then my hand suddenly twisted quickly to the left and snapped the doorknob. I stared with wide eyes at the doorknob. I let go of it, hoping it'd stay attached, but instead, it clattered to the floor.

"Oops..." I said aloud. I pushed on the door, hoping it's open, and it did, as if it didn't want what happened to the doorknob to happen to it. I stepped out into the hall and heard some voices a little while away. I also heard... was that music?... But, it was coming from the opposite direction of the voices. I looked to the left where the music was coming from and silently wondered who was playing it. I debated with myself whether to go to the music, or the people. Before I could decide, the music stopped. I stood there a moment, waiting to see if the person who made the music would come by, but no more sounds were heard and no one was seen.

I sighed, then walked towards the voices and found Elda and her father in the living room.

"Ah! You're up!" Elda said as she immediatly spotted me. Her father turned to look at me as she got up and ran over to me. She grabbed my hands, completely ignoring my deformed left arm, and held them up and said, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Uhh, thanks." I said.

"Here, sit down." She said as she pulled me towards the couch and pushed me down onto it. Her father was sitting beside me and I nervously chuckled. "You're probably starving, I'll get you something to eat." Elda said as she ran off, to where I could presume was, the kitchen.

When she left, her father asked me, "What exactly were you doing up in the mountains?"

Surprised by him suddenly speaking, I jumped, then turned towards him nervously. "Umm, I'm not sure why I was even up there. As a matter of fact, I can't remember anything." I answered, then asked, "Who were the other three people that were in that room?"

He looked at me mildly surprised, then said, "I don't know, I found them with you."

I sighed, then folded my hands together on my legs, but felt a strange bump in my pocket. I reached in it and pulled out the button that had, what I could guess was, my name on it. The elder man noticed this and asked, "What's that?"

I looked at him, then said, "Oh, It's a button from the pile of clothes that were beside my bed. It fell off." He just nodded his head and was about to look away when I said, "It has a name on the back of it."

At this, he looked at me, intrigued. "And that name is?..."

"It says Allen Walker. I don't know if that's my name or not, but it sounds familiar enough..." I trailed off.

"I doubt it's your name seeing as how you're a girl and it's a guys name." He answered.

"Oh, come on dad. You know grand-ma's name was Albert. Her name could very well be Allen." Elda said as she came back into the room with a hot bowl of stew. She handed me it and I thanked her.

"So who were the people with you?" Elda asked as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"Umm, I think their names are Yu Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee Lee. I checked the buttons on their clothes, but I have no idea who they are..." I stated. I felt a small pain in the back of my head, like something was telling me I DID know them.

"This is so frustrating!" I exclaimed. Elda and her father looked at me surprised by my sudden outburst. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks and whispered, "Why can't I remember anything?..."

"Well," Elda's father said, "It's about time I say what I think happened. I say you were probably robbed, then taken up the mountain to die, but you had a brawl with you're attackers and they gave you a blow to the head that caused amnesia."

I bit the inside of my cheek and started thinking. I tried remembering my past, but it seemed like there was hardly anything there, and the bits and pieces that did seem to be there just slipped from my grasp.

"Are you alright?" Elda asked as she noticed I wasn't doing anything.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just trying to remember..." I said. Elda nodded and let me be. Then footsteps were heard and someone walked into the living room. All of us turned our heads to see who it was. The boy who I think was called Lavi was standing there with the doorknob in his hand and he was staring at it dumbly.

Wait, doorknob?

"Can someone tell me why the door was broke? Then can someone tell me who I am?" The red-headed boy asked.

Elda's father glared at me and asked, "Why WAS the door broke Allen?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I exclaimed. I then crossed my arms in front of me and exclaimed, "Don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you! I just wanna know why the god damn door's broke!" He yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I yelled, still hiding behind my crossed arms.

"Umm, what's going on?" Lavi asked, completely clueless.

"Dad's yelling at Allen." Elda answered. She then turned towards me and her father and yelled, "Father stop it! Can't you see she's sorry?"

He turned to look at her, then looked at me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you're gonna have to fix that door." He said to me sternly.

"A-Alright, and I'm truly very sorry." I said.

"Umm, what just happened?" Lavi asked.

"Oh! Umm, do you remember anything?" Elda asked him.

"Uhh..." He got a blank look on his face as he zoned out. He 'returned' moments later and said, "Nope."

I sighed and said, "I think your name is Lavi, but I'm not sure."

"Lavi..." Lavi said, looking like he was trying to remember something. "Rings a bell, but I can't quite find that bell."

I sighed, then said, "Let's hope Yu and Lenalee remember something..."

"Yu? Lenalee?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Oh, uhh, the other two people that were in the room." I explained.

"Ah, that explains that. Now, can someone tell me what happened?" Lavi asked. I told him what Elda's father had told me and he silently absorbed all the infromation.

When I was finished, he spoke up and said, "Well, even though we were found together, doesn't nessecarily mean we knew each other."

I was slightly shocked, but when I thought about it, it made sense. Then the similar cloaks popped into my mind and I blurted out, "But what about the similar cloaks and stuff?"

Lavi considered this a moment, then said, "Similar stores maybe?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Well, even though I'm pretty much clueless as to what to do, I'm gonna go out and explore the world." Lavi said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave just like that?" I asked. "You're not even gonna wait to see what the other two know?"

"Yep, I don't know why, I just wanna go out and explore instead of being cooped up somewhere." Lavi replied.

"That's fine with us." Elda said with a smile. "And right now seems to be the best time since the weather outside has cleared up and it's only a little while away to the train station."

"You're just gonna let him leave?" I asked her, shocked.

She shrugged and said, "I have no say on what he wants to do."

"See, umm, Allen was it? I'll be fine." Lavi said as he searched through the shoes by the door.

"The ones that are size nine are yours." Elda said to Lavi, noticing he was having trouble figuring out which shoes were his.

"Won't you at least stick around to see if the other two remember anything?" I asked him. I didn't know why, but there was a strange nagging feeling in my head that was telling me to not get too far away from him.

"Allen's right Lavi, you should at least see if the other two remember anything." Elda's father spoke up, which startled me.

"Sorry, but I doubt they'll remember anything either. I mean, if Allen and I didn't remember anything, what makes you think they'll remember something?" Lavi said as he found the correct pair of boots and slipped them on.

He stood up and Elda walked over to him and asked, "Would you like a coat?"

"Ah, no, you've done enough already. You can keep those other clothes I had with me as a gift for letting me have these." Lavi said as he pointed to the thick red sweater and thick tan pants he was wearing.

And with that, he swiftly left. _Tsk, tsk, he's an idiot._ The voice from earlier rang through my mind. I left out a small "Eep!" and Elda and heer father looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you alright?" Elda asked me.

"Uhh, yeah! I-I'll just go fix the doorknob now! Umm, do you have any tools?" I stuttered.

"Oh, umm..." Elda rummaged through a cabinet and pulled out a toolbox and handed it to me. I quickly took it and thanked her, then rushed back to the door.

_That was a bit of an overreaction, wasn't it? _The voice mocked me.

"Shut up, I'm starting to become annoyed with you." I whispered to myself, er, it.

_Tis a shame that you're becoming annoyed with yourself,_ I could practicly feel the voice smile, _Allen Walker._ The voice laughed and a bead of sweat ran down my forehead as I knelt in front of the door where I had broke it. I looked around, realizing I was forgetting something. _The doorknob perhaps?_ The voice mocked me. I slammed my head against the wall, hard.

"Just. Shut. Up." I whispered to it. I quickly got up and left the room and went back into the living room. Elda and her father looked at me. I sweat dropped and picked up the door knob and said, "I just forgot this..."

"What was that loud thump just now?" Elda's father asked.

"Oh, uhh, I tripped." I lied. _Yes, because willingly slamming your head against a wall hard enouh to cause a concussion most certainly falls under the category of, a 'trip'._ The voice, again, mocked me.

My left eye twitched and I quickly ran down the hall again to the room I had woken up in and again entered it.

"Why can't you just disappear again like you did before?" I asked the voice as I knelt down on the floor to repair the doorknob.

_Aww, you already hate me... then again, that just means you hate yourself._

I slammed my head against the thin edge of the door and the voice said, _At this rate, you really are going to get a concussion._

"It's better than being a skitzofrenic." I hissed at it.

The voice sighed, then said, _You're not skiitzofrenic, so stop treating me like... one of those lower voices._

"What? So now skitzofrenic voices mark their own classes. I'm sorry, I don't know if you're a duke or a king. But either way, you're still an ass." I hissed as my eye twitched in annoyance and I continued working on the door knob.

"If you keep talking to yourself like that, people are gonna think you're weird." An unknown voice suddenly said, making me 'Eep!' The voice's laughter once again echoed through my mind and I felt an intense urge to slam my head off the wall. I peeked around the room and saw the Yu Kanda guy looking at me.

"Ah! Yu you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Yu?" he repeated.

"Oh, umm, I can't really remember anything and as far as I can tell, that's your name." I explained to him. "Well, your first name. Your last name is Kanda."

"Then just call me Kanda." Kanda said.

"Eh?" I 'eh'-ed.

" 'Yu' is too girlish, so just call me Kanda." Kanda repeated.

"Well I have a guy-ish name and I'm not ashamed of it." I said proudly.

"And I should care why?" He asked me coldly.

"You're mean." I stated.

"And you're just figuring this out?" He retorted.

I glared at him, and he in turn, glared at me. This continued for an unknown amount of time before we were interrupted by a new voice.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked. I looked around and saw Lenalee had awoke.

"Lenalee!" I exclaimed, oddly happy.

"Huh? Is that me?" Lenalee asked.

"Okay, before I continue, do either of you remember anything?" I asked.

Both of them looked thoughtful for a moment, then they simultaneously said, "Nope."

My shoulders slumped and I said, "Great, I should've just left with Lavi."

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she sat up, Kanda doing the same.

"He was another one of us I guess... We were found up high on the mountain and were rescued by some nice strangers. But, Lavi left a while ago." I explained.

"Well we should leave too. We're just a nuisance to these 'nice strangers'." Kanda said.

Lenalee nodded her head and I gaped at them.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Kanda asked sourly as he got up and left the room. I glared at him since he was the first one to use the doorknob that I had worked on so hard to fix.

"I hate him." I stated.

"I love him." Lenalee said. I stared at her in shock and she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "I have NO idea where that came from!" she squeaked.

I put my hand up and said, "I'm not gonna ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sqiggle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All in all, Lenalee and Kanda left together, with their uniforms, after eating some soup. I stayed behind and ate more than my fair share of soup, apologized to the strangers, then left. I walked towards the train station, unsure of where to go.

Elda had given me a train ticket and said it was good for any train. I arrived at the train staion and borded a train that was on a four week journey to London. I sweat dropped at the annoying amount of time it would take to get there. I sighed, then borded the train knowing it was better than walking. Yet, why I wanted to go to London was a mystery to me.

I sat in a seat close to the window and the one beside me was empty. I looked out the window and liistened to people board the train and knew it was becoming more and more crowded. I then felt someone sit beside me and I glanced at them. It was a guy and he had long red hair that flayed out some, and atop his head was a strange gold orb.

I blinked a few times, then turned my head away quickly when he glanced at me.

"What do you want old lady?" He asked in a, not completely annoyed, but not not annoyed, voice.

My eye twitched and I glared at nothing. The voice in my head returned and cracked up yelling, _He really called you an old lady! AN OLD LADY! BWA-HA-HA-HA!_

I took in a deep breath, then turned to him and said, "I'm only sixteen. If anyone here is old, it's you." I then turned my head away and continued looking out the window, but felt a dark aura surround me.

"Well with that white hair, anyone would've easily mistaken you for an old lady. I, on the other hand, am not THAT old." The man said in dangerously low voice.

"If you're older than me, that's old enough for me to call you an old geezer." I said, still looking out the window.

"Do you KNOW who you're talking too?" He asked me.

"I don't know and I don't care. I wouldn't even care if you were the king of England." I retorted.

The next thing I knew, everything went black.


End file.
